My love is you
by bull poli
Summary: Gogo, I love you... I... I... I don't know. Baymax, Help me! "This is normal for teenagers! There is only one treatment..." Thank you, Baymax, that enough! I know the treatment! You said it a hundred times already!


**Hi, now I am making a Hirogo fanfic for you people. Hopefully you guys like it. Now, shall we begin?**

**_San Fransokyo, Friday, 8 a.m, Lucky Cat Cafe_**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day. Blue sky, birds flying, Baymax chasing a butterfly and...<p>

"I'm gonna be late!" Hiro shouted.

"You got 15 minutes before class starts, you better hurry!" Aunt Cass said while busy making breakfast for the customers.

"Okay, bye!" Hiro replyed while heading to the door.

Hiro ran out the door and was running down the sidewalk. All the sudden, a car on the street went at the same speed he was going at. The door opened and someone shouted. Hiro looked, and to his surprise, it was his friends.

"Dude, hope in!" Fred shouted.

He panicked but he jumped. He made it in and shut the door. He put his seatbelt and sat back quickly, still breathing loudly.

"Good job, you finally womaned up." Gogo said without looking at Hiro. She was busy driving the car.

He look around the car and saw the whole gang in the car.

"You guys are late too?"

"We all were late." Wasabi, the big guy, pointed out to Hiro.

"We figured you would be late too, so we came to pick you up." Honey added. I guess I wasn't the only one then.

"And it looks like we were right" Gogo said.

Then a traffic light in front of them turned red, and people were crossing the road.

"Stop the car! Stop the car! STOP!" Wasabi shouted in panic. They all were in panic.

Instead, Gogo hit gas more. She found a distance between the people crossing and managed to pass with no harm what so ever. Everyone shouted except of course, Gogo.

"Well, I was wrong. You guys need to woman up or else you'll be another Wasabi." Gogo snickered.

"Now thats just mean!" Wasabi fired back.

After 15 minutes of wreck less driving, they finally made it to SFIT in one piece. Everyone ran out of the car and had a moment to breath. Gogo just hoped out of the car, blew a bubble and threw the keys to Wasabi. Hiro was still in awe of how her driving was wreck less, but still so perfect.

"Gogo, your driving was so wreck less, but still so... Amazing! How the heck do you pull of stunts like that?" He said while trying to catch his breath.

"What to say? I have the talent. Now of you excuse me, the last one there is a Wasabi!"

"Really?" Wasabi cried.

Everyone ran as fast as they can. Gogo made it first, Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon and then Hiro.

"Haha, Hiro's another Wasabi." The Tomboyish girl said.

"You know I can't run fast!" I fired back hoping not to get a punishment.

"So, whats his punishment guys?" Of course she'll give one!

"How about he locks up the lab tonight, all alone?" Fred said.

"Sounds good!" Gogo declared.

"Sure!" Wasabi followed.

"He's just a small boy, he'll be scared." Honey said in defense for Hiro.

"Exactly. WAIT! I am not scared!" Hiro shouted.

"Really? Tonight, 12 a.m, prove it!" Gogo challenged.

"Fine!" Hiro accepted.

* * *

><p>So class went on as usual. Break time as usual. In the lab as usual. Everything was usual. Just a usual day at the institute. But Gogo kept reminding Hiro about the lock up matter. Hiro panicked due to the fact that people said this place was haunted when an incident happened long time ago. Its finally time, the time of the locking up. Hiro was all alone. He locked up the place and was on his way home. He was walking towards a taxi when he walked pass an alley way. He saw Gogo's bicycle there. Then he heard shouting.<p>

"Gogo!" He said as he panicked.

He dropped his bag and ran into the alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I know there's no Hirogo yet, but in the next chapter, I will add some. And I am sorry if it was short, just wanted to get some reviews before I make other chapters longer. I do have the felling that I should so P.O.V of someone. Tell me i i should use P.O.V's or this style in this chapter. So, I guess I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!<strong>


End file.
